


had a bad day? never fear, koutarou is here!

by wolflegend



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend





	had a bad day? never fear, koutarou is here!

Frankly, Victor had been having a terrible day. It’d been more like a good few weeks, but today its feelings had been exacerbated, and everything had gone to shit for it. Great. He was extremely upset to the point that even the oblivious Koutarou had started to notice.

And notice he did, these changes in mood were starting to upset himself since he felt somewhat useless and unable to help. He wanted to try to talk to it and try to do something, anything, for it and he’d eventually decided that he would just have to get over his fear and confront Victor’s issues. 

“Dear… what’s wrong? You aren’t yourself lately…” Koutarou trailed off upon seeing Victor’s state. Its hair was unwashed, and clothes rumpled and sticking to its body from sweat. Its eyes red-rimmed and face wet with tears, eyes watering with those unshed. It looked like shit, and most likely felt so as well, that was obvious.

Victor sniffled, burying its face back into its hands, as it walked to Koutarou. It flopped its head on his chest, and the shaking was instantly calmed at the moment that Koutarou placed his arms around it. Koutarou nuzzled its hair affectionately, placing kisses across its scalp and rubbing soothing circles into Victor’s back. He felt it smile against his chest the slightest fraction, which warmed his heart and soothed his worries. Victor would be okay no matter how much Koutarou had worried. After all, they did have each other. 

But onto the more pressing issues, on how to make this comfort and happiness long-term.

“What do you need, Vic?” He asked, between kisses as he continued to physically comfort it. Victor breathed in deeply and tried to speak, but its throat was much too sore and tired from crying. It settled for taking its finger and writing the words it wanted to say onto his back. I want you here. It wrote, prompting a smile from Koutarou. 

“I’ll always be here, Vic. You never have to worry about me leaving over something like this because no matter what I swear to help you. In sickness and in health, I vow myself to you wholly and utterly.” He said, softly smiling into its hair. He heard a snicker from it and his smile widened into a grin, prompting him to hug tighter. They both did in fact, so tight that it had hurt to let go of the other.

He could feel the heat of its face pressed up against him, so real and alive that it was just what he’d needed to calm himself down properly from his worries. 

Victor felt safe in Kotarou’s arms, the beating of his heart thundering in his ears and making it feel safer than it’d ever felt. This was love and baby it never wanted this to stop. It wanted Koutarou to hold it forever, or for at least as long as they both lived.

It was nice, being so in love and loving someone so much, that they could find comfort and solace in something so simple.


End file.
